The Son of Batman
Batcave Bruce Wayne sits in his undersuit watching CCTV Cameras all around Gotham. He notices a figure standing near the Gotham Pier. "Who is that?" he zooms in on the figure. He see's Talia Ah Ghul exist a submarine and assassins from the league enter Gotham city in search of something. "..Talia?" Bruce stands up from the computer and suits up. "Why is she here, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks him. "I'm about to find out." Batman says as he enters the Batmobile and blasts out of the Batcave. Gotham Pier Bruce reaches the Pier and starts walking towards the large submarine. He is suddenly gassed and sees the sight of Talia as his vision starts to fade and he is knocked out. "I knew you would come beloved" she says. Bruce wakes up in the sub to find himself laying on a bed with Talia standing there and watching him sleep. "What a sight to see." Bruce says, looking around the Submarine. She approaches him and strokes his face before turning around to compose herself. "I need your help, the league was attacked and my father....my father is dead." she says with a vengeful tone. "What happened? Who attacked the League." Bruce asks getting up. "That's what I'm off to find out...but unfortunately, not what I need your help with." she replies. "Then what is it?" he asks sternly. She takes in a deep breath and turns to the curtain where a young boy comes up and squares up to Bruce. "Hello father, I imagined you taller." he says. Bruce stares at the young boy, "He's a spitting image." Bruce says to himself. "You expect me to believe this?" Bruce says in denial. "What I expect of you is to take care of him, he is your flesh and blood and he needs his father." she replies sternly "..Fine." Bruce says leaving the submarine and calling the Batmobile. Damien follows Bruce out and waits beside him awkwardly by the Batmobile. He looks at Damien as the Batmobile opens up, "Are you going to get in?" he asks. "Hm." Damien hops in. "Why do you have a passenger seat?" "Why wouldn't I?" Bruce says slightly confused. "I was always told you were a loner, someone who would work and play by themselves. Who was the passenger?" He asked. Bruce looks at him, "You're not my first son, Damian." he gets into the car and starts the engine. "Yes but I am your first blood son. What happened to the other ones? Dead?" he asked coldly. Bruce ignores the question and drives off of the Pier, passing through Gotham. Drivers move out of the Batmobiles way as if Batman were the police. "You don't have to shy away from it. I know what death is, Deathstroke took my grandfather from me. The weak die, that's a fact of life." He continues to drive, still not speaking and visibly irritated. "So when will my patrol begin? I assume I'll be following in your work?" They reach the Batcave, "Who said anything about that?" He drives into the Batcave, turns off his voice modulator and takes off his cowl. "For your information, Dick isn't dead. He's in Bludhaven." he says looking at Damien. "I'm as good of a fighter as you if not better, of course I'll assist or even takeover your vigilante antics." Damien insisted. "And I bet you've learned nothing else." he turns around, "Doing what I do requires a lot more than just knowing how to fight. And I can tell you're not ready yet." "You've never seen me fight, let alone been there for me as a father. You don't know anything." "Master Bruce? Who are you down there with?" A voice coming from the Manor asks, Alfred Pennyworth walks down the stairs, he looks at Damien. "And who is this?" Alfred asks. Category:Techno Bacon Category:St. Lucifer Category:Rewritten Stories Category:Role Plays